Dark Temptation
by animedesert10
Summary: Kasumi has not given into their desires. She has yet to realize how much she actually needs him. Will she give in to the dark temptation? Jin Kazama x Kasumi. LEMON ALERT!


**Title: **Dark Temptation

**Summary: **Kasumi has not given into their desires. She has yet to realize how much she actually needs him. Will she give in to the dark temptation? Jin Kazama x Kasumi. LEMON ALERT!

**Pairing: **Jin Kazama x Kasumi (DOA)

**Disclaimer: **Tekken and DOA do not belong to me!

_**Note: Just a random Jin x Kasumi story I came up with. Strawberry Shortcake lover gave me the idea since the whole **_Our Child, Kaida_** story and I've been reading these books lately that inspired me also. **__** I was going to use someone else but I wanted to play around with Jin.**_

_**So I came up with this and I hope you readers, enjoy it! **_

_Thoughts-Italicized_

_**By the way, Jin is a vampire in this story.**_

* * *

**Dark Temptation**

* * *

His emotionless gaze melted into hers, his browns eyes holding her in place and gluing her feet to the floor. Kasumi could not rip her orange eyes away from his, wishing to hold it forever but to also escape from it. She needed to leave him, to run away from him and escape the horrible lust that coursed throughout her frame. Even his gaze was melting her insides.

_I can read your thoughts, love. How far do you think you will get from me?_

Kasumi realized it too and unlocked their eyes, turning away from him, "I thought I asked you to stop." His dark chuckle rang throughout her head.

_I am in your head, just as you are in mine._

"Oh I've seen what goes on in your head," she replied, her body temperature escalating. Jin could feel her desire, smell her heat, and just to provoke her, he sent erotic pictures to fill her head. Kasumi blushed from the impact, the sensations licking at her skin and roasting her blood.

How was this possible? How could some stranger make her insides melt?

_I'm not a stranger, Kasumi._

"Yes you are," she answered, her hands moved to her arms to hug herself tight, "You say my heart recognized you, but my mind doesn't!"

_You just need more time._

"Stop speaking in my head!" she shouted, "and stop reading my thoughts!"

This time he laughed aloud, the tone of his voice going to her ears and seeping into her heart, "You technically aren't doing anything to hide them either."

Kasumi was ready to throw the next object close to her, hoping to really do some damage to his pride.

"I won't stop you," he said, "I'll even make it look like it hurt, if you want." Kasumi rolled her orange eyes, doing her best to stop the tears from coming, "You are so irritating!" When her eyes moved back to his, her heart stopped and her mind become as blank as a page.

She didn't understand why, but she couldn't stay mad at him. Despite his annoying attitude and macho personality, she could never keep her anger and fell victim to his soft brown eyes. All she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and hold him close, enough to the point she could hold him forever and he would never leave.

What was wrong with her? Was she really losing her mind? One guy was able to turn her whole world upside down, a man she never encountered before.

Kasumi grabbed her head and took a seat on the bed, knowing she would lose her balance if she stood any longer. Jin could feel her distress and tried his best to comfort it, but no matter what he did, she wanted to pull anyway from him even more and that wasn't healthy for either of them.

He wanted to hold her so close and take her troubles away, but he knew that would alarm her even more. She was letting her independence and logic cloud her mind and take over her judgment. She needed to listen to her heart and let her emotions take over; give in to the desire her body was carving. He promised to take very good care of her.

Kasumi released a sigh and tried not to listen to his thoughts. She had no doubt in her mind, he could satisfy the horrible lust pooling in her stomach, but she wasn't going to give in. You don't just throw yourself at some stranger no matter how…sexy…he looked!

A smile came to his face, glad to know she thought he was attractive.

She rested her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers and doing what she could to avoid looking at him, "Jin…this is way too much for me right now…"

It happened only days ago. She thought she lived in a world were no such things as monsters and vampires existed. She honestly thought she was letting her imagination become a reality, but that was quite the opposite. She wanted to forget, but it never left her memory. Even Jin could feel the after affects from what she suffered.

Kasumi was an ordinary woman with an ordinary life. She was extremely perfect at her job and her boss was going to give her raise and asked if she could join him for dinner to discuss the ideas. She obliged happily and expected nothing to go wrong, on the other hand all of it changed when a man entered the restaurant.

He was the most amazing thing she ever saw. He was absolutely beautiful. He was tall with very masculine shoulders and a strong chest. His hair was like silk, his eyes were a molten gold and his voice was like a melody. Just like her, every other woman was captured by his beauty and could not look away.

Then when he began to speak, everybody feel victim to his voice and crawled to him, begging he pick them. Women were on their hands and knees first, piling at his feet and grabbing on to his jeans. The men were behind them, standing on their feet and staring at him with awe in their eyes.

Kasumi had no idea what was going on and why she was the only one who hadn't fallen prey to his spell. She managed to get her and her boss away and outside, but to her surprise, he beat them there and was waiting for her.

He threatened her with every possible idea and when she did not comply with him, he hypnotized her boss once more and watched him go to his death. The man then grabbed her by the wrist, yanked her head up and exposed her neck, bending her backwards and taking a big bite. She felt her life drain and in seconds passed out.

She remembered waking up in a chamber, her wrists shackled to the wall and her feet barely touching the ground. Her clothes were torn to shreds, her body painted with bruises and left weak. When he returned he gave her the information she asked; to give her some faith to her miserable life.

He said he was a vampire and he had only taken her because she was special. She was one out of the handful of women who were telepathic and strong enough for his race. He was going to make her his for eternity and Kasumi was beginning to believe that.

Another time when she thought he was returning it was someone else and that person was Jin. He pulled her down from her shackles and brought her to his home, sheltering her in his underground chamber and tending to her wounds.

Her skin was pale and bruised with countless marks, her lips were swollen and cracked, and her neck torn with bite marks; she was in the worst shape of her life. Jin's plan was to make sure she was tended too and plant memories in her head to make her forget everything she witnessed. It was in his power to do so and he didn't want her to suffer anymore.

However after extensive care and healing, he saw her for what she really was. A beautiful orange hair and eyed girl with porcelain skin, full pink lips, and a slender body with full breasts and perfect shaped hips. It was then when his heart did somersaults and he realized she was meant for him.

Kasumi awoke days later, scared to wake up in an unfamiliar place, but grateful to him for watching over her. It was also then did she realize the things he could do to her. Her heart skipped beats, her body always grew hot and she always found herself stealing glances at him, admiring every feature she could see.

He insisted she stay with him a little longer, so he could make sure she was truly okay and despite her protest she found herself sleeping in his chamber day after day. She met two new faces, a girl named Asuka and man named Hwoarang who seemed to be a couple. Asuka was Jin's cousin and she said she came to cheek on Jin since he lived alone.

When Asuka mentioned vampires to her she nearly had a heart attack and found comfort in Jin's strong arms. She learned Jin wasn't telling her everything and demanded she know the truth. Jin wanted to keep her sheltered a little longer, but the more he waited the more time was running out and decided he tell her as best as he possibly could.

Kasumi learned many new things that day: all three of them were vampires; her and Jin were able to send and read each other's thoughts. She knew she had that ability and avoided touching people since contact made her see their thoughts. There were two types of vampires; good and evil and the ones that turned evil were hunted and destroyed. Jin was one of those hunters and protected his kind from them and humans. Jin was also one of the older of his kind with incredible power and claimed to be older than five-hundred years old although he appeared to be in his early thirties. She also discovered his arrogant and dominant personality. She could also tell when he was being sarcastic even with his deep, hypnotizing voice. And what frightened her the most was the relationship he said they shared.

She was his lifemate. The woman he was meant to spend eternity with.

At that point she had no idea what to think. She managed to escape him during the day and have time to think for herself, but she never came to a conclusion. All she wanted to do was run. His words were completely idiotic to her. They never meet before at all, but Jin said it doesn't matter. Their hearts recognized one another the minute they saw each other.

And now here she was arguing with him. It had been two whole weeks since she lived with him and his patient was running on a thin line. Later he explained to her he could not live without her and vice versa. She was the light to his darkness, his reason for living. Most vampires lose their sense of emotion after the first two-hundred centuries; after that it becomes hard to find their lifemate and they spend their lives hunting and giving in to the beast inside.

Kasumi could feel the darkness inside of him and wanted to comfort it, but she was beyond scared. Scared of what he possibility could do to her. He promised to never hurt her, but his power was unbelievable, he could make her do whatever he desired.

He also explained to her the more they avoided their bodies cravings, the difficult things would become. The job of a lifemate was also to fill the intimacy their partner needed. She could tell Jin needed her; his sexual frustration found its way into her mind and made her crave the same thing. Even when he wasn't increasing her heat, she was doing it on her own, her erotic images wishing to become reality.

She compiled with him somewhat and did listen to the things he ask. She merged her mind with his more, fell into his arms and slept next to his body to fill the emptiness they both had.

She remembered the time they first kissed. It was the most amazing experience she had. His lips were strong and soft, the feeling washing over her frame and causing her lips to have a mind of their own. She never wanted to let go and stay like that forever.

Kasumi touched her lips to the memory, the sensations still lingering. She didn't want to believe any of it. How could she want him so bad? How could she wish he take care of her every need and take her to the skies? What was wrong with her? Was he controlling her mind and making her feel this way?

_I can promise you, love, I am not doing that._

His voice filled her head and her heart did a flip. Vampires were naturally beautiful and of course Jin fit the requirements. His spiked raven hair, his hazelnut brown eyes, his hard body completed with broad shoulders, a chest and abs and everything else; just one look at him and he could soften her insides.

Kasumi put her face in her hands, upset with herself for feeling and thinking that. There were times were she did just want to melt into his arms and get lost in the world of want and pleasure, but that just didn't seem right, well at least not to her.

What she needed was to get away from him and go somewhere else. She wasn't sure how much longer she could listen to her logic before she really let her instincts take over and they were on that bed. And him not wearing a shirt wasn't helping either. He was doing it on purpose too, wearing less clothing so temptation could draw her near.

"I just…need more time to think," she said, running a hand through her orange locks. Jin could understand her uneasiness, but he didn't want her out of his site for anything. Women were very precious to his race, since there were only so few and as a male it was his job to protect them even if they weren't his lifemate.

The vampire walked over to his love and pulled her to her feet, his fingers dancing up and down her arms, "You know I am not okay with that idea Kasumi." She picked her head up, finding the valor to look into his eyes, "What's going to happen to me? You always know where to find me."

"That doesn't matter," he replied, "You need to be right where I can see you." His brown gaze melted into her insides, burning them with such intense heat. Kasumi found herself captured by his look. The more he tortured her like this, the more she was ready to accept her fate, but she was scared; scared of it, scared of herself, but more importantly scared of him.

She put her hands flat on his chest, the skin warm underneath her palm, "This. I need to get away from this…and from you. I can't think straight when you touch me. I can't do what you ask of me, Jin."

"All I want of you Kasumi, is to need me the way I need you," he replied, his arms circling her waist and pulling her against him. The heat in her stomach burned hotter, the thoughts in her head becoming cloudy. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all.

Their lips were mere inches away, but just before he could connect them, she pleaded, "Please Jin. This is all I ask…" Said boy was already regretting his decision and compiled with her request, "Alright love. I will give you the space you require."

But before he put her down, he brushed his smooth lips against hers in a teasing kiss and set her gently on his feet. The devil inside growled with frustration, but Jin did his best to not show his struggle. Kasumi blushed from the action and looked at him. Even if he didn't show it, she knew he was battling with his inner demon, doing what he could to stay in control. She wanted to comfort him, to touch his face and stroke his cheek, but that would only fuel his devil and her horrible lust as well.

She whispered her thank you and left his room, not once looking back.

* * *

His house consisted of three levels; the top level his room, the second level had a room for herself with all her things there, and the bottom level complete with living room, dining room, and a kitchen.

She ran down the two flits of stairs, thinking the best thing was to be as far away from his as she could get. Out of all the places she liked the kitchen was her absolute favorite; Asuka was definitely a good cook and had plenty of dishes for her to try out. The kitchen was gigantic with marble counter tops, a medium sized island in the center and her most favorite was the patio.

Kasumi moved through the kitchen, towards the glass doors and stepped onto the wooden patio, the night air supplying her with the relaxation she desperately looked-for. Complete with beautiful green metal furniture, she decided to take her seat on one of the long beach chairs, the patting comfortable enough to make her want to go to sleep.

She huddled her knees closer to her chest, the moon light's glow shinning over the platform in a sea of white. Despite her asking, she knew he was still there, the connection between their minds still linked.

_Jin. Please go away. I want to be alone._

A feeling of emptiness washed over when she felt his mind untangle with hers, but the feeling did not last long. The sensations were his fingers touched lingered on her flesh, burning her skin and increasing the temperature in her body once more. She brought her fingers to her mouth, tracing where his lips brushed.

She needed him. She needed to feel his bare skin on hers, his lips ravishing her flesh endlessly, and his digits touching wherever she commanded.

Had she really lost her sanity? Was she really going to throw herself at him and fill their wildest desires? Her body craved for his till the point it began to hurt.

At the side of her eye a cup was by, Kasumi looked up, the feminine face bliss to see. "I thought you could use this," Asuka smiled, handing her the glass. She wrapped her fingers around it and brought it down on her crossed lap, stroking the tiny cup softly while Asuka took her seat on the other chair, resting back.

"It's pretty tonight, huh?" the girl asked, "it's never been this clear before."

Kasumi nodded her head, "Yeah. I've never seen the moon this near before." Asuka took a moment to view the girl. She was so colorful, so innocent, so full of life, and still very young [1]. She had her whole life ahead of her and to hear she had a new destiny was crushing in her insides into a million pieces. Asuka also wished she had a different fate, but it was time she accepted it.

She came to see how the girl was doing and hoped to clear anymore of her confusion. After all, she might have been a vampire, but she needed girl time too, "So, how are things with Jin?"

Kasumi stopped stroking the cup for a moment, her shoulders slumping even more, "Okay, I guess."

"You know you can't lie to me, Kasumi," she smiled, "its obvious how much you're suffering."

"Suffering to get away from him," she stated more then asked.

"No, suffering from how much you need him and you know that," Asuka said back.

Kasumi touched her tongue to her lips before drinking some of the green tea, the liquid relaxing her muscles and bones. She swept a strand of orange hair behind her ear before speaking again, "It's just…a lot to accept in a couple days. It's only been two weeks. I had a normal life, but now…vampires, monsters, and lifemates? I can't wrap my head around it yet…"

Asuka sighed and sympathized with the girl. She wished she could tell her things were going to be okay, but what she needed to hear was what she didn't want to hear, "Kasumi, two weeks is enough time to decide what you plan to do. Jin already told you, the more you wait, the more complicated things are going to get. Look at how much you're already suffering. Imagine the pain you're going to feel if you keep ignoring what you're supposed to do."

"You make it sound like it's something easy to accept," Kasumi replied, "How can I? You don't hear something like this every day, Asuka. I'm still just a human. Our worlds don't mix together."

"But it's a miracle to us," Asuka said back, "Only a handful of human women can meet the needs of vampire males, and you, Kasumi have what it takes."

Said girl began to trace the cup again, "Is Jin going to change me?"

Asuka sat back in her chair, an arm over her stomach, "He has too, but he's waited this long because he's waiting for you to accept your fate. You can't live in the light while he lives in the darkness. It's his job as a lifemate and a male to protect you and he can't do that if it's morning."

Kasumi listen intently to the female's words and soaked up all the information, sorting it out and battling with herself about what to do. In the end it all came back to being with Jin and needing his touch. Kasumi still wasn't ready to give in to the feeling. She rested back in her chair and decided to ask more questions, "So what is my role as a lifemate?"

Asuka showed a smile glad to see the girl was accepting her fate little by little, "Jin should be the one to explain it to you, but I'll tell you about the sexual frustration, just not in much detail. You feel it don't you? When you look at him, when you're around, when you feel the heat he gives off. It's one of the lifemate's jobs to satisfy the unbearable lust the other has. Sex is basically a requirement, you two need the release and without, it gets harder and harder to control it. Jin's been doing a pretty good job so far."

"You remember how he told you about the beast inside? Well Jin's devil is a lot stronger than most males and the longer he goes without his lifemates touch, the more he hunts and kills, the more easier it is for his devil to take over and soon he will become a bad vampire. You're his lifemate, Kasumi. You are the light to his darkness, only you can pull him away from it and keep him sane. It would be horrible if we lost someone like Jin. Our race is already falling apart…"

Kasumi put a hand to her stomach, her loneliness growing. She needed to return to him, to be by his side and know he was there. It went against her logical, but she was starting to believe he was her other half and that scared her, "So he's fate is in my hands?"

"And vice versa," the girl nodded.

Kasumi turned her head to look at her, "Is that how it was for you?"

Asuka let out a chuckle before stretching and resting her hands above her head, "Since I was born a vampire, it was different for me. On their eighteenth birthday female vampires are shown to other males and whoever has the chemistry with her, takes her. Because Jin, Hwoarang and I played together as kids, me and him established our bond then and when my time came, I knew he was my true lifemate."

She threw her feet over the edge to sit up, Kasumi did the same, putting the cup on a nearby table, "I think it's time you go back, Kasumi. You really need to see him."

Kasumi lowered her gaze to meet the floor, "Yeah, I know." She sighed again before speaking, "I'm afraid Asuka; afraid of losing myself…"

Asuka smiled again, "And I understand that. It may be worse now, but it'll get even worse the more you ignore it. The sexual frustration grows as the years go by as well; sometimes one round isn't enough. Believe me, Kasumi the things he can make you feel, the things he can do to your body and…"

"Okay, okay," she answered, trying to cover her mouth, "I heard enough." The two girls shared a laugh, the intense moment becoming lighter with their amusement. Asuka looked into her orange eyes and gave her a nod, standing up and patting her shoulder, "I know you'll do the right thing. And listen to me when I say this, just let go and give in. It may be scary but it'll be okay."

Kasumi thanked her for her words and watched her leave; taking a deep breath of the night air and having the cool temperature freeze her innards. She was right, it did scare her; it scared her a lot, but she knew she could never leave him. The bond they had was too strong to just throw away and pretend it never happened. He was embedded into her memory, in her body, into her very soul. He was essential to her life as she was to his.

Kasumi hugged her shoulders and sighed aloud. She knew exactly what she was going to do. It was time she met her fate.

* * *

Jin moved around his room, listening to his inner thoughts. He was tempted to push her down on the bed and take what was his; her sweet soft skin, her adorable voice, and her sexy orange eyes. Thinking of every detail heated his blood and made his pants grow tighter, but he gave her the space she required and let her have her alone time.

He was in desperate need of her touch. He needed to feel her next to him, to know she was always going to be there. He was ready to relink their minds and call for her, but he knew the trouble in would cause and more than anything he wanted her trust.

The devil inside of him growled, its primal urge taking a toll, his muscles becoming like stone. He wasn't sure how much longer, he could control himself, but the next time she came near him, he wasn't going to hold back.

The atmosphere changed in the room and Jin turned around to see. There she was, walking into his room still wearing her simple pink sweater and blue jeans. She tried to keep her face expressionless but it was pretty obvious how she was feeling. Jin knew she was still scared of him so as usual he tried his best to comfort her nerves, "Was that enough time to think?"

Surprisingly she let out a chuckle, a small smile on her pink lips, "No actually, but I came to some sort of conclusion."

"Care to tell me?" he asked although reading her mind would have made things easier. He tried to reconnect their minds but odd enough Kasumi had the strength to push him away. Jin was the least bit pleased about it, "You plan to shut me out? You're a lot stronger than I thought."

She giggled cutely and walked over to him, "You never give me enough credit, besides I wanted to surprise you." Jin quirked an eyebrow at her. Surprise him? If it was another attempt to run away, he promised the consequences would be endless.

She stood infront of him, a couple inches apart. She could feel the heat radiate off of him, looking over his strong chest since he decided to parade around in nothing but sleep pants low enough to display those sexy v-shaped lines.

Even just looking at him the erotic images flashed through her head, a blush sweeping over her nose and her breathing starting to come out in tiny pants. The thought of his warm skin attached to hers, his hard body sliding against hers and those tough hips pushing into her…oh god! The things she wanted him to do to her.

Kasumi thought she was losing her mind. She never felt this way about any male before, but one glance at him her body was on fire, begging to be pleasured by him. It torched her insides and from that point Kasumi knew she would not ever be able to leave him.

Jin was starting to wonder what she planned on doing since she just stood there. The heat coming off her body was intoxicating to him, the devil inside growling and demanding he claim her on that bed. He could sense the desire she had; a smile was brought to his lips. He was pondering if she was finally going to admit she needed him as much as he needed her.

Taken by surprise, the raven-haired vampire was shocked when she reached up for him and locked her smooth lips with his. It took him seconds to respond and easily his mouth molded with hers.

Kasumi brought down the barriers to her mind and merged hers with his, the sensations becoming stronger and washing their bodies in fire. His hands moved to her hips, going under the fabric of her pick sweater and grabbing onto her sides. His wide palms gripped them tightly, massaging the skin under his fingers.

Kasumi couldn't help but release a groan, her arms going around his neck and her body reaching for his height. If a simple kiss was making her knees grow weak, she doubted they were going to make it the bed, despite how close it was.

His lips felt amazing against hers, his fitting perfectly and feeding the hungry deep in her stomach. She released another groan, his arm snaking around her waist, while the other moved up between them to grab onto her small chin.

Jin couldn't help himself but push her to him, the fabric of her sweater rubbing on his abs, his skin going up in a million flames. He pulled her even closer to him, tracing her lower lip with his tongue and plugging it inside to explore.

The fire inside of them sparked, the strokes of their tongues lighting it and making it burn brighter. It may have been a start but Jin wanted more, already his body was tense, the bulge in his pants appearing, the devil inside demanding. And the way she rubbed against him was not helping.

He swept Kasumi off her feet with that mind-blowing kiss, her breath coming out in pants and her cheeks painted pink. He had to admit he loved that look on her.

_I have to admit love, you did surprise me._

She smiled against his chest, her hands unhooking around his neck and wrapping around his shoulders.

_But now let me surprise you._

Kasumi yelped when he used his brute strength to lift her and place her on his king-sized bed gently near the center. Once they started, it wasn't over till he said so. She may have started the fire, but he was going to make sure it never went out.

His frame hovered over hers, his broad shoulders casting a shadow over her face. She was small compared to him. He did fear about hurting her, but he knew to be extremely careful, he just hoped he could restraint the devil if it broke lose.

He smirked down at his lifemate wondering if she was going to fight him like she tried too the other times.

_I'm not._

_How do I know that?_

Jin straddled her hips, not using all his weight. He brought her sweater over her shoulders, discarding the clothing, not caring where it landed. Her breasts were exposed and free for him to see, his devious laughter filling her head as he came down, placing her hands above her head, his lips going to the crook of her neck, and his large palm spreading across her stomach.

_I could tie your hands._

Kasumi didn't care. She was distracted by the heat of his palm and his lips dancing on her neck. He smiled as she released a suppress moan, her hands becoming free and circling around his shoulders. Jin nibbled and sucked on her neck, his mouth exploring every inch of skin. He licked her flesh over and over again, kissing the wet skin and leading a trail down her chest to the valley between her breasts.

Kasumi continued to rub his upper back, tracing every muscle with her fingers and burning his insides. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, fueling the fire inside of him like he was doing to her. He may have only been using his mouth, but already her insides melted in a hot liquid.

Jin loved the feeling of her digits, he wanted to tease her more, to treat her body to pure ecstasy, but the bulge in pants was begging to be freed and buried deep inside of her. He could feel his devil growl with satisfaction to the idea. He needed her heat around him.

He brought his lips back to hers, his hands going to her jeans and pulling them off with no hesitation, taking her underwear with them. He removed his as well, her skin against his, the most amazing in the world. He didn't think he could feel such an intense sensation after so long, but even with her words she could make his heart flutter.

He was ready to take her, claim her as his own and seal their bond together forever, locking them both in eternity. Kasumi realized when he draped her legs over his thighs, hips centered in the perfect position. Before she could say a word, his hips surged forward, a sound erupting from her throat, her voice in panic, "Jin!"

Jin lost himself in her heat, her walls squeezing around him tightly and swallowing him whole. The devil inside took over, wanting to satisfy his own hunger and really make her scream. His hard hips moved in a pounding pace, knocking into her slender waist and burying himself deeper with every thrust. She felt remarkable around him, the tighter she squeezed the more he had to ram himself deeper, pushing them both over the edge and taking them to ecstasy.

He then felt the pain and hurt wash over him and the smell of blood drift to his nose. Kasumi had her eyes clutched shut; the tears rolling down her face. The pain was unbearable, the feeling still coursing through her.

The guilt came to him and sweetly, he kissed the tears out of her eyes, "I'm sorry Kasumi."

The minute he pushed inside, all Jin could think about was the hot and steamy sex they were going to have. His hips found their own rhythm and feed the lust buried deep inside of him. He let the devil take over and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"It's okay," she replied, the pain beginning to slip away, "You're just…really big…" He chuckled for a moment and held himself up to look down at her, "You can feel though can't you? The thing inside of me, waiting to break free." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his lower abdomen, smoothing her palm over his skin. Kasumi felt the thing stir inside of him, "It seems calm now."

He laughed again, his tone mesmerizing and captivating, "Only for the moment." He brought her hand to his mouth and caressed it tenderly, the sensation of his lips sparking another fire inside of her, "I'll be gentle, okay? I promise it gets better."

"There's more?" she asked, surprised when he changed their positions and hoisted her up, his body under hers and her hips straddling his.

"A lot more," he replied before sitting up and fastening his mouth to hers. Kasumi cupped his face, her body sliding against his as his hands moved to hold her curved bottom. She released a moan, wrapping their tongues together and moved her hands to his shoulders. Jin wasn't going to the let the same thing happen again, he was going to enjoy every second with her. At that moment, her voice whispered in her head, a sweet chuckle, _Take all the time in world._

_I have all night to ravish you._

_You spoil me._

_Not yet I haven't._

His hands brought her hips up then down on his firm shaft, a soft whimper escaping her throat as she took all him inside. He touched her mind, sending her small caresses, his voice whispering to her in a different language. She really loved the sound of his voice, the way he said things made her heart do somersaults.

She knew he wasn't lying, when he said things would get better. A moan escaped her throat when he pulled out and pushed back in. Her world turned upside down, her insides pulsing with every thrust and her body screaming from the pleasure. Her body was blazing, his length stroking deep and moving hard. His power was amazing, his hips knocking the breath right out of her; she could barely keep up.

Jin grew excited when she pushed down on his chest, his back flat on the bed. Her hands stayed planted on there, finding her own pace and rhythm, rolling her hips down on him. It was a site to see: her breast bouncing, her lips parted, her orange hair spilled over her shoulders and the sweet sounds leaving her mouth. He couldn't help himself, but grab onto her hips, he needed to feel her warm skin under his palms.

"Jin!" she screamed, her body withering with intense pleasure, "So tell me, what exactly a lifemate is."

"Asuka explain the sexual frustration part too you already, so I'll explain more," he laughed, moving his hands to cup her butt and knead the skin like dough, "Since you are still human, you will need the touch of my mind and body. I need the same along with your blood. One cannot exist without the other. It's fate; we are tied together for eternity."

That was the part Kasumi could not accept, but she knew now that there was no other who could make her feel the way he did. She needed his touch, even a simple embrace made her heart flutter and his hand turn her into a hot liquid.

"So when are you going to change me?" she asked, her hips slowing down for a moment, stroking him firmly.

Jin released a moan before replying, his body swimming with pleasure from her actions, "It's going to be sooner, rather than later." She nodded back in response, speeding up her hips once more, his tip hitting her spot just right. In seconds she came again, her breath taken away and her mind blown. It was an incredible feeling of emotions mixed together; pleasure, lust, and love.

She took a second to breathe, his palm sliding along her cheek, his thumb stroking the sweet skin. Her fingers traced his jawline, moving up to outline his lips. He came up again, kissing her deeply, his lips caressing hers lovingly.

He switched their positions, turning her around so her back was flat against his steady chest. He held her close, his arms wrapping around her stomach, his lips brushing her shoulder lightly. She was tired, but the feeling of his lips made her want to continue, "Jin."

"Ssshhh love, let me take care of you," he answered kissing her neck and placing her knees on either side of his crossed legs. His arms slide off her waist and took control of her hips again, his length still aching for release. She wrapped an arm around his neck and took his mouth to hers, her sweet sounds echoing in his throat.

His strong hands brought her hips up and down on him, throwing his own hips up to meet her and slam into her spot. The sound of her voice was music to him and he needed to hear more of it. He went back to stroking her neckline with long-licks of his tongue.

Kasumi searched his mind, their pleasure increasing from the connection. She could feel his hunger, his craving for blood. He hadn't fed since yesterday and he did use his strength to the fullest. She was surprised he had this much stamina left.

"You said you needed my blood right?" she asked, looking back at him, "then take it. Take what I give to you." Her words made his blood flow, his fangs exploding from his mouth, eager to bite. He pushed her orange hair to the opposite side, his arm returning and wrapping around her stomach, while his other came up and began to knead her breast. Kasumi took control of her own movements, lacing her fingers through his on her stomach, while the other stayed around his neck, sometimes tangling with his raven hair.

Jin could hear the sound of her blood traveling, hear her veins pulsing; he could almost taste the copper on his tongue. Tracing a blue line with his moist tip, he licked her long and slow before biting down, his teeth sneaking deep. Kasumi jolted up, his next thrust hitting her spot and sending her to heaven. His mouth was hot against her skin, the essence of her life draining down his throat. It was the opposite of pain, it felt beyond astounding; she wasn't sure if there was word to describe such ecstasy. Jin moaned greedily, the taste of her blood quenching his thirst and heating his own. He knew better then to take too much and removed himself when he had taken enough.

His hot breath fell into her ear, his short pants adding more sensations to what she was already feeling. Her body burned, her legs felt shake-y and her abdomen ached. She was dying for release, still amazed that he could make her feel so good. What she wanted him to do was what he was doing, but a million times better. His was an incredible size, stretching her just right and thrusting into her with such force; she was positive her throat would be sore tomorrow. It was feeling words could no describe.

Jin read her thoughts, a grin on his face to hear what he could do to her body. He was beyond pleased to know how she felt, but even happier to see the erotic pictures in her head of what to do next time. "I want to hear you say it."

She chewed her bottom lip nervously, the pressure in her abdominal building, "You already know."

"So? I want to hear you say it, to hear how good I make you feel and know that only I can make you feel this way." He threw his hips up; colliding into her spot perfectly and making her scream his name with such volume. Any moment she was going to spill and the way he tossed his hips was making that moment come quicker.

"A little louder, love. Couldn't hear you."

She was going to reply with sarcastic laughter, the words never came and instead his name was heard again, "Jin!"

Her body jerked up, her chest heaving heavily and her eyes seeing stars. Jin was amazing at what he did and in one more push, she gushed all over him, the moment turning into pure paradise when he came as well, coating her insides with such warmth.

Her breathing returned to her, her head filled with Jin's laughter, the sound finding its way into her heart and making her smile too. His fingers spread across her neck, up to her cheek and turned her head to plant an affectionate kiss on her perfect lips.

* * *

The pair lay in bed, the balcony doors open and letting the cool air in, dancing over their exposed frames. Kasumi was the least bit cold; his larger frame providing her with all the heat she needed.

His head rested against her arm, his lips caressing the skin while an arm and leg were tossed across her body in a possessive manner. She forgot how dominant he could be and only laughed at the thought of him directing her. She wasn't going to be as easy to control as his other prey.

_I could make you do anything._

_Is that a threat?_

_A promise, love._

He glanced at her with his sexy brown eyes and showed her a mischievous smirk, her heart jumping up and down with a burst of joy. He brought his hand up and touched her face, a finger tracing her lips and down her neckline. The chills rode down her spine in seconds, "So, we are together until eternity is up?"

He brought himself up to her level, perching himself up on his elbow, "I'm not complaining. Are you?" She laughed in response, moving closer to him, her head on his bicep, "No, but eternity is such a long time. I'll be sure to drive you crazy."

"You already do," he whispered against her lips, before pulling them together. His lips worked her mouth as he slid his hand down her chest, towards her stomach and lower between her thighs. Kasumi let out a gasp, the sweet heat rolling over her body, "Again? You can't possibly want more."

"I always want more," he answered in a greedy tone.

Kasumi never felt close to him the way the she did now. They were to halves of the same whole. They shared the same body, soul, and mind. She was ready to accept his world and all that came with it. At first she was scared and she still was, but not for herself, for him; she hoped she had enough strength to pull him out of the darkness when needed. Despite the tiredness she felt, the lust pulled in her stomach and she had to give in to his dark temptation.

* * *

_**FINISHED THIS ONE IN THREE DAYS TOPS! The plot line looked so simple, but actually writing it out took me to fifteen pages! I was really inspired by the books I was reading and tried my hardest to match the author. Of course it didn't come exactly like hers, but I had good examples to follow and give me an idea on how to write it out. I didn't copy her whole entire idea either, but used a couple stuff and explained them the best I could.**_

_**[1] There was no way I was going to make Kasumi 18 in this, that would be WAY too young. So I put her in her early 20's. **_

_**I really had fun trying to describe everything to its fullest extent and tried to express the emotions as well. I figured Jin's personality was exactly what I was looking and with Kasumi's shy personality it clashed together well.**_

_**I hope you readers enjoyed the story and I will see you around. Later!**_


End file.
